The Fallen Angel
by Black. Energy System
Summary: Naruto discovered kakashi training sasuke and decided to use his mind. How will this change the elemental nations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter One **

**Twist of Fate**

It was another day in the village hidden in the leave as naruto uzumaki walked to his apartment after a training session if you could call that chasing a cat and then try to fight kakashi using teamwork.

"At this rate I will never become Hokage" groaned naruto as he walked through the streets of The Village hidden in the leaves

_"Kakashi-sensei don't teach us anything, Sasuke-teme is becoming stronger but I don't know how and sakura-chan is only cheering him and punching me every time I try to talk to her"_ He Thought _"Maybe kakashi-senei is waiting for us to ask him to teach us and not wait for him to teach us jutsu" _Thought naruto with determination _"I think he still is in the training ground" _He thought as he runned to the training ground 7

TRAINING GROUND 7

As naruto just was entering the traing ground he heard voices and using his prankters abilities he hid himself behind a tree and listened

"Good job Sasuke at the rate yo are going you will become really strong" said a voice he recognized as Kakashi-sensei

"Hmp" said a voice he recognized as Sasuke

"Yeah" said another he recognized as sakura

_"So that's the reason Sasuke is becoming stronger" _Thought naruto that as contrary to popular belive has a more rational mind than most adults _"Let's see what kakashi is gonna say when the student he left behind becomes stronger than his prodigy" _He thought as he jumped away from the trainig grounds to his apartment

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

"Now how do I train myself to become stronger than sa- No, stronger than the Yondaime itself" he said meanwhile doing a training schedule "In the exam my taijutsu was useless against kakashi even sasuke's taijutsu it's better than mine, In ninjutsu I just have Henge, Kawarimi, and Kage Bunshin, Kenjutsu I just barely know how to use a Kunai, genjutsu non-existent, and Fuuinjutsu only storage seals; This is a hell lot of work to do and I am still sore about kakashi-sensei kicking me in the ribs... wait kakashi-sensei never kicked me in the ribs it was to my clone" he then started to think about it and decided to test his teory  
_**"Kage Bunshin no**_ **_jutsu_**" he said meanwhile doing his favorite handsing and summoning two clones then the clones proceed to get out then kicking in the nuts the other and dispel himself in a poof of smoke "Interesting they pass the knowledge and experience to the user; I could use this to my advantage" He then summoned 5 clones  
"I want you to sneak into the Hokage library and study everything about genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu you can" with five hais they dissapeared into the night and the more poof were heard in naruto's apartment and then were 6 more clones in front of naruto "I want you to study everything in the library about science, geografy, history, filosofy, mathematics and chakra" six hais more and they also dissapeared in the shadows of night

*Yawn* "Might as well go to sleep" he said as he threw himself to his bed and drifted to sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto awakened and decided to send a kage bunshin to cook the breakfast meanwhile he showered the he dressed in his usual attire and headed for the table

"What is this" in the table a fried bacon and eggs with natural orange juice "Oh now I remember, The Kage bunshins also learne to cook though they still need practice" He said "now onto the training schedule" he said reading a paper his kage bunshin left to him and it said:

**TRAINING SCHEDULE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO **

**4 HOURS OF TAIJUTSU TRAINING (PLEASE USE THE TRAINING WEIGHTS WE GOT TO YOU LAST NIGHT)  
_LAST NIGHT WE FOUND AN SCROLL OF A TAIJUTSU STYLE CALLED TENOHIRA WHICH IS BASED ON USE YOUR OPEN PALM TO ATTACK AND CAN BE COMPLIMENTED BY FUUINJUTSU OR KENJUTSU_  
**

**3 HOURS OF KENJUTSU TRAINING (WE HAD CHOSEN FOR YOU A BOJUTSU STYLE BECASU YOU AREN'T THE KIND OF PEOPLE THAT NORMALLY KILL OTHERS)  
_LAST NIGHT WE FOUND AN SCROLL WITH SARUTOBI-JIJI STYLE_  
**

**6 HOURS OF FUUINJUTSU TRAINING  
_FUUINJUTSU IS NO EASY THING AND SHOULD BE PRATICED FOR THE MOST TIME_**

**_(DURING ALL THIS NINJUTSU TRAINING BY KAGE BUNSHIN)_**

"What am I, an slave driver" he the headed to his closet were all the things he needed were

"what the hell let's get started" said naruto as he headed to a training ground so he can start his training

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto was finishing another D-rank mission by reporting what happened during the mission

"Well, you're dismissed kakashi, It's time you train you're genin we don't want them to slack off" Said Sarutobi Hiruzen

"Finally somehing worth my time" said sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool" said sakura

_"Finally I can test what I" _Thought naruto

"Well, then we're leaving" said Kakashi

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

"Now we will spar" said kakashi "Sasuke vs me and sakura vs Naruto"

"Ok"said naruto

"Hmp" said sasuke

"I don't want to" said groaning sakura

SASUKE VS KAKASHI

When kakashi said start sasuke attacked him starting with taijutsu; He was using every move of the uchiha taijutsu style and kakashi was just putting them aside as if it was nothing soon he tired himself out so he decided to get away from kakashi and try a new strategy so e jumped away from him and started doing hand seals noticing kakashi doing the same

**"Katon: Gougyaku no jutsu"**

**"Suiton: Suiryuuendan no jutsu"**

When the jutsu collided the cancelled each other as the suiryuuendan doesn't had too much power but in the shadow of the attack was Fuma Shuriken that was going directly towards kakashi; Kakashi decided to stop it with a Kunai but when it hit behind was another Fuma shuriken that was going to cut him in half but it didn't work as kakashi just replaced himself with a log

"that's all kakashi" said sasuke defeated and without chakra

"we need to increase your chakra level and speed" said kakashi analyzing sasuke performance

"So Let's continue" said kakashi

SAKURA VS NARUTO

"Naruto no baka" she screamed raising his arm to give him a punch to the head

"Too slow" whispered naruto as he side stepped and the chopped her in the neck effectively knocking her out

_"Weird, Naruto would always let her beat him up a bit; Maybe he is growing up" _Thought kakashi

"What about a friendly spar between you and sasuke, Naruto" said kakashi

"Sure why not" said naruto

NARUTO VS SASUKE

"Maybe I only have abilities that can be considered D to C rank but i will beat you to a bloody pulp" Said naruto

"Hmp, Dobe" said sasuke

"Hajime" said kakashi a he jumped away

At the sign both of the fighter disappeared and only appeared colliding with each other using taijutsu moves

"Your Style is good but it isn't enough to beat the all-powerful uchiha style" Said sasuke with a smirk

"let's see about that" said naruto as he threw a punch toward his hand

Sasuke feeling something wrong with the attack decided to replace himself with a rock trying to break his hand so then it was the end of the spar; But what broke wasn't naruto hand, It was the rock

When naruto punched the rock it split in half together with a tree that was 2 meter behind

At seeing this kakashi and sasuke eyes widened

_"Such a power, It should be mine" _Thought Sasuke

_"I must talk to hokage-sama about this later" _Thought Kakashi

"First lesson: Taijutsu: Complete" Said 'Naruto' as he dispelled himself and then appeared another one

"Second lesson: Ninjutsu: Start" said naruto making seals

At seeing this sasuke just smiled and started doing his and because his experience with the jutsu he finished first

**"Katon: Gougyaku no jutsu"**

**"Fuuton: Sho"**

Kakashi prepared himself knowing that naruto jutsu may be overhelmed by sasuke's one

Sasuke smirked knowing all too well what happens when you combine those two elements

Imagine their surprise whe the flames redirected themself towards sasuke

"What the" screamed sasuke as he replaced himself... with sakura

At the same time kakashi was thinking _"How did he do that" _And after seeing the something sasuke replaced with "NOOO!" He screamed

"Ahhhhh" Screamed sakura

Suddenly a kage bunshing appeared in front of sakura taking out a bo staff and rotating it in front of them; then the bo staff started to glow and when the fire reached them it stated to go into the bo staff and the it disappeared as if never existing

"Second,Third and Fifth lesson: Ninjutsu,Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu: Complete" said Both 'Naruto's as they also dispersed themself leaving no naruto at sight

"What did just happened" said Sasuke shocked at seeing a wind jutsu beating a fire one then shock was replaced with anger when he thought of the abilities he had shown during the spar

"What the heck were you thinking at replacing yourself with sakura" scolded kakashi snaping sasuke out of his brooding

"She should be grateful she could be of use to an uchiha" said sasuke shocking kakashi who was expecting him to at least say sorry

"You jerk" Screamed sakura as she runned crying her heart out because of almost dying at the hands of her crush

**The Next Day**

HOKAGE OFFICE

The Sandaime hokage was doing some paperwork when his secretary said someone was coming and he heard someone knocking on the door

"Enter" said the sandaime

"Hokage-sama" adressed kakashi

"Ah, kakashi, What's wrong, Why are you here" asked the sandaime

"Well, It's about naruto, Hokage-sama" said kakashi

"What about him" asked

"Yesterday I decided to a training spar with my team to show them where they are lacking and need improvement first fight was me vs sasuke after that naruto vs sakura and the final and reason of the problem naruto vs sasuke in where he used every ninja specialities except genjutsu" said kakashi

The sandaime was shocked about that because he knew nobody was teaching naruto anything of that because he already had a jounin sensei

"ANBU" Said the sandaime called "Bring here Naruto Uzumaki"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Alright, Alright, I'm going just don't push me" Said a soft, kind and calm voice outside that sounded exactly like the yondaime

Just then entered a mini me of the yondaime wearing a long sleeved black shirt and pants with black sandals and a red coat with black flames licking the bottom

"Holy Shit" said the sandaime as he looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment notice

"Yo, Old man" Said the teenage with a kind smile making some of the female ANBU in the room blush

At hearing the voice of the man in front of him he calmed knowing it was naruto and not a dead man walking

"Hello Naruto, I've called you here to disscuss some matters kakashi has called here" signaled the sandaime towards kakashi who was in a corner of the room still shocked at the sight

"What do you need" Said Naruto

"He is worried you might have been influenced by the fox because he says that you showed an inhuman advance in the ninja specialities" Said the sandaime

"It's not that it's just the boss training himself to almost killing himself" said 'Naruto'

"Boss?" Asked the sandaime and kakashi

"Oh I am sorry but I am a clone " said the clone "The original is doing some... Experiments as you may call it" Said the clone

"What are those, Experiments about" said the sandaime worried that naruto may end like orochimaru

"Just Food pills that taste like ramen" the clone said

"Also we would like to know who had been training you" Said the sandaime

"Huh, Nobody, I've been training myself in the basic of all the basics and then started rising from there, for example" He said meanwile making handsings faster than kakashi could take out his sharingan **"Ninpo: Setsumei no Jutsu" **He said as suddenly all of thm were in a movie theater an naruto had some popcorn

then appeared a chibi naruto in the screen

"First thing is that everyone believes in learning jutsu and creating one from the knowledge" Then appeared a chibi kakashi copying a jutsu and then showed him the raikiri

"But what people forgets is that before were no ninjutsu so who or what made the and from what he or she made them" it showed a shadow with an interrogation simbol in front

"So after some research I discovered that it came from things we call advanced and those were

-Chakra Control

-Elemental Manipulation

-Physical Training

-Seal Reading" Said the chibi as he signaled at the board that appeared out of nowhere that read those same words

After that the genjutsu dissapeared

"It's that's what you wanted to know" asked the naruto clone

"Yes but what about the jutsu creating part" asked the sandaime

"Right I almost forgot, The boss sent you a scroll containing our most powerful genjutsu" started the clone

"This jutsu is a draining one because after doing it at least 3/4 of my reserves run out at doing this but you have two times the amount this genjutsu requires" explained the clone

"It's name is **Amateratsu **because it's the contrary of the **Tsukuyomi**" said the clone before dispersing itself leaving agape the Sandaime and a kakashi with a weird gleam in his eyes

"Here is the description of the jutsu" said kakashi

"Let's see" said the sandaime getting out of his shock and reading the scroll

**To Oji-san:**

**Here is a light description of this genjutsu My clone left for you also I recommend you to practice it because just like the tsukuyomi you can control everything in there but I doesn't recommend this for torture because it is as easy to dispel as an D-rank genjutsu.**

**Description**

**-It's as easy to dispel as a D-rank genjutsu**

**-It last as much time as you fool your target**

**-Doujutsu can't see throught it**

**-One second inside is one day outside**

**- It only requires that you put chakra once and put how much time you want them in there**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"So he's already awakening his bloodline and from his father no less" said the Sandaime

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, I thought he doesn't had a clan" Said Kakashi

"He comes from a clan which Kekkei Genkai was called Creation; it's Ability is create jutsu out of the blue making them very powerful but it's also the reason they were wiped out" Explained the Sandaime

"Ok, then thanks, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he dissapeared in a shunshin

A WEEK BEFORE WAVE

Sakura Haruno was thinking about her life after what happened with sasuke and how sasuke had treated her and only found bad things about him and then she noticed that even she herself had been a bitch and decided that she would change today so she went up to kakashi and asked him for training and surprised he teached her how to dispel genjutsu and then left her but she already knew that technique and kakashi was already gone so she decided to say thanks to naruto for saving her so she went up to his apartment and kocked on his door

"Coming" answered naruto with a calm voice that she never heard from him and whe she opened the door she was surprised because that wasn't the naruto she had seen during the training to her he looked like an adonis but decided to put that thought aside

"Oh, Sakura-Chan what are you doing here" he said in his know silk like voice

"Naruto,I was near so I decided to pass by and thank you for help me in the test when sasuke you know..." she left her words hanging and naruto noticing that she left the -kun suffix away decided to help her a little

"Well, Why don't you come in and eat a little I was just finishing the cooking the food" he said in a gentle and kind tone that melted her heart

"Ok why not" she entered expecting trash and food everywhere she was surprised when instead she found a nicely clean apartment that was conforting in some way also there was another naruto making the table and putting the food

"Take a seat" said naruto signaling a chair for her

"Well, what we waiting for" He said signaling her to eat

Then she decided to taste his food, and righ then she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven because the taste of the food was so godly she couldn't belive it

"It's Delicious" she said shocked and then turned "Thanks Naruto-kun" she said happy but then blushed as she noticed tha she has called him naruto-kun

"It's nothing" He said "So feeling better" he asked her

"Yes, just a bit down that I couldn't even defend myself at that team practice" She said

"Well I could only defend myself because I've been training myself to the ground so then I could become stronger and protect everybody" said naruto with determination on his voice

After a brief moment of silence sakura decided to make his thoughts known

"Naruto, c-could y-ou p-pleasehelpmetrain" said sakura making his words almost look like another idiom

"Of Course Sakura-chan, Say, Tomorrow training ground 1 after the team meeting" said naruto

"Thanks" She said running off with a blush on her face

Meanwhile this happeed a certain stalker broke apart a kunai she had in hand to kill sakura

'He is MINE, you bitch, and if you think you can have him I WILL KILL YOU' she said running off towards his clan compound to plan how to get to the heart of her crush

NEXT MORNING

Naruto arrived with his usualfoxy grin o f always to found a blushing sakura and a brooding Sasuke and decided to act as always and complaind about kakashi tardiness

Sakura noticing and seeing through naruto act remembered something that Iruka kept telling them when they were in the academy **'Deception is a ninja most deadly weapon' **'So that's what you are doing; well two can play that game' she thought as she then punched naruto and started screaming about him being loud but also showed signs that showed naruto she was acting and after two hours of waiting, complaining, punching and screaming kakashi appeared and they did three D-rank missions and then kakashi said they could go home but noticed something wrong between sakura and naruto but let it slide thinking it was just his imagination and decided to tell sasuke he had a day off

AT TRAINING GROUND 1, 3:00 PM

Training ground 1 was plain that looked like a little desert with boulders everywhere and an oasis in te middle and this was the scene to what sakura arrived to

"Naruto" She called when he appeared walking from the oasis

"Yo, Sakura" He called wearing a the same attire from the day before just that without the coat

"Hi" answered sakura "So where do we start" she asked

"well the first thing we will do is increase your chakra level and control to this I will teach you three exercises that will aument your chakra and control"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei" she said mockingly

"Don't call me like hat it makes me feel old"

"Ok" she said smiling when suddenly there was a yell of naruto-nii-chan we did it

"What was that" said sakura towards where the yell came from

"Just my other students" said naruto as they reached the little oasis

"We did it, We did it" said three childreens a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt with the konoha symbol on it, grey pants and an scarf around his neck, he was Konohamaru sarutobi; another boy with brown hair, glasses and black eyes wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and yellow-brown pants his name was udon finally but not least a girl with orange hair and black eyes wearing a short sleeved light pink shirt under a dark pink shirt without sleeves and brown pants she was moegi

and after presenting themself as the Konohamaru corps, Sakura calling them cute and then they signaling her forehead making her angry and then calming themselfs they said they finished the exercise naruto left them to practice

"What exercise" asked sakura

"Remember the leaf floating exercise" said naruto making sakura say oooh and then wait for her turn

"Well now comes the taijutsu section, for now I want you to run around the training ground the one who get last more time gets a new technique" said naruto

"As for you sakura I need you to come with me" said naruto

"Remember the exercises I told you about" said naruto as sakura nodded

"Well the first is called tree climbing technique it auments your control and reserves by making you channel chakra towards your feet" explained naruto

"Ok I understand that but how do I do it" said sakura

"Channel chakra to your feets and pull the tree towards you too much and you blast off the tree and not enough you will not walk in the tree" said naruto

"After that we will do the water walking that is doing the contrary but auments the control because of the changing waters the last one is chakra reabsorbing that consist in use half of your chakra to create a chakra ball and then wait for your reserves to replenish then absorbing ball a aumenting your chakra reserves"

THREE HOURS LATER

The Konohamaru corps already left with udon surprisingly being the one with most stamina in the group and after a great show of teamwork all of them learned two techniques being the henge and the bunshin

Sakura already was in the chakra reabsorbing technique demostrating she was a genius in chakra control and memorization

"Well sakura you have advanced fast" she said at the now beaming with pride sakura "Tomorrow we will do two things first chakra nature manipulation and taijutsu" said at sakura who nodded

"Thanks" said sakura

"I already told you it's nothing" he said as he then runned off

"No, Naruto, Thanks for everything" she said as she walked off

A DAY BEFORE WAVE

Sakura and naruto are now a force to be aware of because sakura is low chunin level and naruto is high chunin and together they could take on a rookie jounin and win

Naruto had jonin level chakra control and kage level reserves that were equal at two kages together also having created multiple jutsu for him and sakura, he used kenjutsu with a sword he had made that he called Kuroi Hane, his fuuinjutsu was already intermedium and his taijutsu and genjutsu were something an enemy would dread to fight.

Sakura had chunin level chakra control and chunin level reserves, she used water ninjutsu and also used a taijutsu style that she crated based on the hyuuga gentle fist and a weird jonin taijutsu style caled strong fist also combining chakra nature manipulation that she called bloody fist, she had almost mastered all of the medical ninjutsu also naruto teached her bojutsu and gifted her his bo staff so she could use it

But that's only known by them but kakashi wasn't a jonin for nothing he noticed that naruto and sakura were acting odd at first he thought it was his imagination but when he used his sharingan from afar to read their movements it was obvious they were making a facade he was happy they were making more of a teamand decided to recompensate them with a C-rank mission

AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE

"Enter" said the hokage

"Oh, kakashi so came to request a mission" said the hokage again

"Hai, Hokage-sama" answered kakashi "A C-rank one"

"You think they can handle it" said the hokage

"Yeah, I trained them myself"

'Lie' thought naruto and sakura

"Well this one has been here for a while" said the hokage handing kakashi an scroll

"Let the client pass" he said as the doors opened to show a drunk old man

"Those are my guards, they look like they will be killed at the first bunny that appears in the forest" said the man as he drinked more sake

"They are more than enough to protect you and if things get ugly I am a jounin for something" said kakashi noticing naruto hadn't tried to attack the client

"Well we go out tomorrow morning at 7" said kakashi dismissing them

WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA

"Get ready for a month trip" said naruto

"Why" said sakura

"Intuition" said naruto and sakura paled because when naruto said that word together with prepare something bad would happen; She still had nightmares about that weird dinosaur and those alien-like things in that al out fight in the forst of death

"Ok" said sakura as she runned off towards an store

That day everyone was wondering if sakura haruno was preparing for war

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto and sakura were prepared for an all out war each of them had 200 kunai and shuriken sealed in their pouches 1000 explosive tags made by naruto and 50 fuma shuriken this was sealed in scrolls that were sealed in theis pouches but to keep appearances they had a genjutsu that made them look like their normal self with a backpack

And after a fast check at their 'backpacks' they walked outside konoha

"Kakashi-sensei" said sakura catching the attention of kakashi "Where are we going" she said inocently

"Well we are going to the land of waves" said kakashi "And before you ask there are not ninja" said kakashi remembering he said the same question when he was a kid

"Oh" said sakura

After some minutes of silence Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura noticed two puddles in the middle of the road

Naruto and Sakura inwardly sweatdropped at the sight

After walking past them two ninja appeared fom the puddles and attacked kakashi shredding him to pieces

But at speeds no genin should have they slid some tags into their armours and got back to the places they were and naruto feigned he froze and sakura screamed as if their sensei was really dead

Then sasuke attacked the two but noticed that they weren't moving

"Sasuke don't" said kakashi grabbing sasuke by the back of his shirt

"Hn" sasuke hned as he stoped trying to attack the ninja

"They aren't moving because SOMEONE put a movement restraining seal on them" kakashi said putting emphasis on the someone

"So where did you buy these" asked kakashi towards naruto

"In a store I found" answered naruto rapidly

"Why did you freeze" asked kakashi

"I was going to attack them after restraining them but I suddenly froze on the spot" answered naruto

"I have to talk with you" he said poiting to tazuna

"I-I-" he started

"Save it" said kakashi "We need to move that noise could have attracted another ninjas sorrounding this area"

"We are going at ninja speed now" said kakashi as he made a clone that picked up tazuna and then started runnig together with the genin forgetting about the demon brothers that were being released by someone

Meanwhile with Naruto and the others

They have already crossed the shore and were walking when sasuke threw a kunai towards some bushes almost killing a white rabbit

'But we already passed the winter so it should have already changed his fur...' he stoped thinking when he heard a whistling sound

"Everyone get Down" Screamed Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi as sasuke and tazuna were pulled down by kakashi and naruto and sakura got down on their own then a sword as big as the body of sasuke passed over them and then it buried it self into a tree

"Momochi Zabuza, A-rank Missing nin also known as the demon of the mist" Said Sakura Surprising everybody except naruto

"He is known like that because he killed his graduating class before even being a ninja" said Naruto Again surprising everybody except sakura

"It seemyour genin are well informated, Copy-cat Kakashi" Said Zabuza

"Well they are my students afterall" said kakashi with pride

"Bad luck that information on your enemy doesn't help in this situation" said Zabuza as he dissapeared in the mist only to reapear standing on the water with a half ram sign over his head

**"Kirigakure No Jutsu"** said Zabuza as the mist tickened and made almost impossible to see through it  
Suddenly Killing Intent was released in the whole area making Tazuna almost piss himself and Sasuke Tremble with fear

"Interesting Two of yor students are releasing killing intent to contrarest mine" said Zabuza through the mist as kakashi dispersed some releasing chakra

"Sasuke, Don't worry I won't let my comrades die" Said kakashi

"We'll see" Said Zabuza as he appeared between them but it exploted in water beore he could even movean inch

"Tch, a water clone" Said Sakura as she released the genjutsu showing she didn't had a backpack and that she was weraaring different clothes (The ones from shippuden) and had a bo staff in her back

"So are we going to play like that" Said naruto as he released his genjutsu and showing he was wearing the same clothes he wore during the meeting with the Hokage also he had a katana in his back wich was totally black except of the handle that had three blue diamods in both sides it was Kuroi hane.

"What!" Exclaimed Tazuna at seeing the changed genin

"It seems your genin are more surprising than you-" he stoped when he noticed kakashi's jaw almost touching the ground "Wait!, You Didn't knew" exclaimed Zabuza

*Cough*"Of Course I knew" said Kakashi trying to hide te fact that he didn't knew two of his students loooked around chuni level strengt

"Ha, Well at least that gave enough time to prepare this" said Zabuza as two of him appeared and slashed through kakashi

"Ha, serves you right" said Zabuza until a Kunai appared in front of his neck; looking behind he noticed kakashi

"It's Over" said kakashi

"Yeah" answered Zabuza as he dissoveld into water and the it sorrounded kakashi making an esphere around him then it filled and held kakashi when a Zabuza got out of the ground with a hand ove the water sphere

**"Suiton: Suiro no jutsu" **Said Zabuza

"Shit" Said kakashi "Run!" He screamed at his genin

"No way we are going to do that" said Naruto

"You said it yourself" Continued Sakura

"Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" They Finished at the same time as both prepared their weapons

"So Thinking you can fight me" Said Zabuza as he made three water clone who attacked Each of the genin

WITH SASUKE

He had been seething all this time

'How did the dobe and the banshee get so strong' that was until a Zabuza clone came close to him and he decided to show off by going for the killing move

So moving fast he threw two shuriken and a Fuma shuriken the first two landed at thesides of the real Zabuza and the fuma shuriken cut through the other three

"You can only hit targets with big objects if they are little you fail by far" He said until he noticed ninja wire in them

"Why-" He started but was cut short by a yell coming from Sasuke

**"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu" **said sasuke as he shot an stream of fire that nerly hit Zabuza but made him back away a release the jutsu but before he could reach the water and use the water walking technique he was nearly impaled by a water spike and paled when he noticed the part of the shore he landed... It was totally covered by explosive tags

**"katsu" **Said naruto

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let me take take it from here" said Kakashi as his sharingan could see Zabuza panting in the shore of the other side of the lake when suddenly two Senbon pierced his neck taking him by surprise, Intantly Killing him

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the scene but let it slide as a hunter nin appeared and took Zabuza away he then covered his sharingan and turned towards his students

"Well, it looks like Zabuza has been already taken care off" Said kakashi

"Damn" said Sakura "Sasuke stole the spotlight" she said sounding bored

"Well, What is done is done" Said naruto looking at an unconscious sasuke that knocked himself out

"You will explain this later" Said kakashi "And you too Tazuna-san" Said kakashi "And Does anybody have another secret that I doesn't not know of" Said kakashi

"Better not ask that" Sugested naruto

"Tazuna-san, Where is your house" asked sakura trying to calm Kakashi

"It's right here we just need to walk 20 minutes and we will be there" said Tazuna

"Let's go" said Kakashi after calming himself down

AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE 20 MINUTES LATER

They knocked the door and were received by a young woman called Tsunami who had dark hair and black eyes wearing a pink shirt and a long blue skirt

"Father, you made it" she said with glee "I almost started thinking you got killed" said tsunami

"Don't worry this super ninja protected me" He said looking at the team 7 members and the recently awake Sasuke

"Thanks for protecting my father" She said at the ninja

"Don't worry about that, it was part of the mission" said kakashi

"Oh, Where are my manners, pass" She said letting them in

"Do you have a place where we can rest" said kakashi feeling a bit tired after that fight

"Yes, in the second floor the last two door one for the girl and the other for the boys" she said

"Thanks" They said as they were going upstairs bbut kakashi said there was team meeting inthe room for the boys

"So, Care to explain" asked kakashi looking at his two students

"But, Kakashi-sensei, We thought you knew" Tried to explain Sakura

"I thought it was something else, like a secret relationship or something" said kakashi

"WHAT!" Screamed The three genins

"Forget it, now about your real abilities and why did you hide them in the first place" said kakashi

"We hid our abilities because and I quote 'A ninja most dangerous weapon is deception'" Said naruto

"Ok, I Understand" said kakashi with a sigh "Now what are you abilities, Sakura you first"

"I have chunin level chakra reserves and control, mastered almost all medical and water ninjutsu in konoha, and naruto teached me bojutsu to compliment the taijutsu style I created" She said proudly

'She created a taijutsu style well it must be very interesting to see that' kakashi thought "Naruto"

"Chakra reserves equal to two kages with jounin level chakra control I've showed and teached sakura all she know including medical ninjutsu and water ninjutsu but i have not master or tried to in the first place, any of those all I have done was learning the only wind jutsu in Konoha and then create more from ther also I've created some water jutsu for sakura, my kenjutsu is at least mid-chunin level and my taijutsu and genjutsu are low jounin level also my Fuuinjutsu is intermedium"

'Fuuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu this is like a second coming of myself' Thought kakashi as he mentally smiled at the streng their students attained themselves

"Also I've made the weapons we and sakura use right now" Naruto signaled

"What do you..." Kakashi started but noticed the bo staff was the same one naruto used during that practice

"You've noticed right" said sakura "Our weapons are special" she started explaining "Naruto especially designed these weapons using his knowledge of fuuinjutsu so then they can be related to our chakra giving them special abilities" Sakura said with a serious tone in her voice

"What are those abilities" asked this time sasuke who had been silent all this time after

"The first one is the normal ability it's something like my Kuroi Hane or sakura's umi no purinsesu" Explained naruto "mine can cut throught almost everything and hers can summon water everywhere making her water ninjutsu useful even in the desert" finished Naruto "That's all"

"Give them to me" said sasuke

"We can't" They said at the same time

"WHY!" asked sasuke enraged his teamates could achieve power and he couldn't

"They are sentient, I've made them like that so it couldn't be stolen but it had an after effect" said naruto

"What is it" Said kakashi feeling a bit curious

"It has Blocked part of the original power of the weapons and then upgraded them to levels I doesn't know off" Said Naruto

"So it auments the power of somebody" Asked kakashi

"Yeah, Something like that" said Naruto meanwhile kakashi thought '_You don't know how much troublesome this had made you, Naruto'_

"Then make me one" said Sasuke

"I can't and won't" said Naruto

"WHY THE FUCK!" Said sasuke at the brink of killing naruto

"Two reasons; I doesn't have the raw material to make one for you, You will only use it for hate and It need One month to be finished"

"Hn, It's not like I need your abilities, Dobe" Said sasuke

"Hai, Hai" said naruto

"Now onto more important matters" Said kakashi

"About zabuza being alive" said Sakura

"W-what" stuttered sasuke and kakashi

"How did you know" asked kakashi

"Well it's simple when naruto told me he could feel Zabuza's chakra running away"

"So I was right" said kakashi to himself

"Well tomorrow we are going to train for the fight with Zabuza" Said kakashi

"Yay" Said Naruto sarcastically

If some of you ask why naruto is advancing so fast well then tell me how naruto in a week finished the created the rasenshuriken a technique that requires so much chakra control, quantities and elemental manipulation that has become the most powerful wind technique in the history of the elemental nation also his sword give him a boost

As for sakura well it's easy she is using the maximum of her potential with chakra control because

Chakra control= More easy to do high ranked ninjutsu genjutsu and so on


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

**Seriously**

THE NEXT DAY**  
**

"Well, My little genin *cough* minions *cough*, We are going to train hard so prepare yourselves" Said kakashi

"WE HEARD YOU" Said the three genin at the almost screaming at the even though his mask was hiding it grining jounin

"Ok, We will start with something simple" he said leading them into the forest

"Um, Sensei, You aren't a pedophile right" Said Naruto gaining WTF looks from sasuke and kakashi and a chuckle from sakura

"He's asking because you're always reading that pervert book in front of us" Said sakura calming kakashi but still everyone kept what they called their own space

"Common, You can't seriously think I am a pedophile" said kakashi

"A grown man who reads porn in front of kids and takes them to the forest. Doesn't that sounds weird" said naruto

"Let's just start your training" He said stoping in front of a tree

"We are going to climb trees" said kakashi expecting the reactions of his gennins forgetting about the fact that naruto and sakura told him they can already climb trees

"WHAT" Screamed sakura, naruto and sasuke

"Well you just-" he started but was stopped by naruto

"It's not that it's just that we thought you had already teached sasuke this" said naruto deadpanned

"Umm, No, I didn't" Said kakashi bluntly making all of his gennin face-fault anime style

"SERIOUSLY; KAAAKAAAAAAAA-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT SENSEI"

**Omake  
Naruto's Intuition**

**"Good Morning, Sakura" greeted naruto**

**"Morning, Naruto" greeted sakura tired the naruto had called over to a place that he called the Dark Forest but it was oly the forest behind the hokage monument**

**"Did you bring weapons?"**

**"Only the bo-staff and some kunai and shuriken,why?we will need them?"**

**"No, It's just my intuition" said naruto**

**"I wouldn't belive i things like that everytime" said sakura as they entered the forest just to later get out covered in blood and saying thing like teletubies, barneys and a girl named dora**

**Did you liked it?**


End file.
